The Vennettilli Bloodline
by Chris000
Summary: An effort to try and better flesh out the history of my main character through a genealogy, or family tree. This is a 100% fictional family history that covers 3000 years of achievements, failures; births and deaths. Check out a rich historical journey!


ACCESS TO UNIFIED EARTH GOVERNMENT CITIZEN RECORDS GRANTED

REASON: PERSONAL CURIOSITY

NAME: SALLY ALICIA VENNETTILLI-ACORN

DATE: JUNE 7, 3240

OPENING FAMILY RECORDS: VENNETTILLI

BEGINNING INFORMATION TRANSFER…

THE VENNETTILLI BLOODLINE

Name Origin: The original name 'Vennettilli' can be traced back to 59 CE originally called 'Venator', about 1000 or so years later, the name changed to 'Venatilli' or, 'Venators who till the land', suggesting that for a time, the family was mostly composed of farmers, changing the name of the originally judicial based family.

59 CE: Septimes Venator

-Not much is known about Septimes other than the fact that at the time of the Roman Empire's golden years, he was part of a judicial branch of the government. He fathered three children - all of them males - and one of them became a professional athlete, competing in chariot races and running events. Septimes is also one of the earliest indications of a Vennettilli in his line, but the last name hadn't quite formed yet. Septimes died at 47 years of age, which was something of an elder in the ancient Roman Empire. Unfortunately he didn't seem to play an important pert in any civil revolutions. There is also evidence that Septimes may have also taken an Arabian mistress, fathering another child in secret, although the child (who's sex is still unknown) was never discovered.

370 CE: Adam Venator

-A direct descendant of one of Septimes' children, Adam was a trader who travelled the distance between the Roman cities and the Arab world, trading with people as he went. He actually made a small fortune in investing in markets, but eventually lost it all and died a broken man. He had contracted Tuberculosis, which may have been the cause of death at 35.

500 CE: Titus Venator

-The ancestor that moved from the north of Italy to the middle regions, settling in Rome in 515. Titus was one of the last in his family to speak Latin as a first language. The later generations after this would speak Italian first and foremost. Titus' profession was that of a smith to a military garrison. He worked with metals like copper and iron to make swords, shields, and helmets for troops. Titus himself considered his work very important to him and felt that he was honored to be a smith in the employ of the Empire's military. He once received a feast in his honor in the barracks when he single handedly helped quell charging stallions in the barracks' stables. It was there that he met his future wife, a clerk named Janus.

900 CE: John Vennet

-The first instance of an Anglicized surname in the family history, John Vennet was employed on several ships as a courier and merchant for Britain. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he decided to stay in England and start his own family there. The Vennet line still exists to this day, but they are barely considered to be related to the original bloodline.

1100 CE: Bartolomeo Venatilli

-Bartolomeo had the first instance of using a last name that is similar to the pronunciation used today. He was the first in his line to move the entire family away from Rome in six hundred years to the Frosinone Province in central Italy. The family remained scattered, but they all resided in this area, meaning that they would never truly be apart. Bartolomeo was an expert in horses, training his children and townsfolk to use them. In his youth, Bartolomeo would actually tame animals which earned him fame in the local icomunes/i. He lived to the ripe old age of 79, which at the time was an impressive feat. He was succeeded by five children (three boys, two girls). It is also possible that Bartolomeo may have participated in the Crusades at some point, but details are sketchy here.

1450 CE: Giovanni Vennettilli

-The first user of the present pronunciation of the name, Giovanni was a scribe in the service of the Count of Sora. He took notes, wrote documents, and even full books for the Count and the Countessa. It is also known that Giovanni also wrote books of his own, which he published under the name Egidio Francesco Salvatti. He and his brother Mario took full participation in the Renaissance period in which all of Europe was experiencing. He became one of the most renown Vennettilli's as he took advantage of the wealth of knowledge.

1500 CE: Claudio Vennettilli

-A professor at the University of Roma, Claudio was a master theological teacher, who was a devout Christian and philosopher. Like his father Giovanni, Claudio was also benefiting the Renaissance period. He had one of the most exciting times to live in. He was actually gained admittance into the Sistine Chapel while Michelangelo Bournarotti was working on his master fresco. Claudio had plans to become a priest, but he fell in love with a woman named Anna-Maria, married, and had four children before peacefully dying in his sleep at 72.

1530 CE: Augusto Vennettilli-LaPont

-A shady man with a shady history, it is believed that Augusto was a born from another Vennettilli in the bloodline. His mother was a French middle-class woman named Marie LaPont, but a divorce later on made him decide to keep both last names. According to whatever surviving information exists to this day, Augusto was a member of a guild of sorts that hides its records well, but the miniscule amount of leaks that we can see is that this guild actually survives to THIS DAY. What it is he joined is a total mystery that is unlikely to be totally solved any time soon.

1701 CE: Christopher Vennettilli

-Living in Britain at this time, Christopher worked as a thespian in local plays. He portrayed many characters, especially to those in Shakespeare's works, like King Lear, for which he is most recognized. Christopher was killed accidentally when he was run over by a horse and carriage driven by a drunken butler for a Lord.

1722 CE: Becket Vennet

-The only known instance of nobility in the Vennettilli line thus far, Becket was the result of a lording through unknown circumstances by King George. Lord Becket (as he liked to be known) had an estate near Windsor, but died at 43 years of age through some unknown causes, possibly a cancer. With him died the richest part of the Vennet line.

1734 CE: Dimitri Demechiev

-Strangely, there is a large probability that this unlikely candidate was related to the original Vennettilli bloodline through distant relations, possibly instigated by Septemus Venator in the Roman Empire. Dimitri was a military leader in Russia who was born a poor boy and joined the Imperial army. After years of service, he became a high-ranked officer at age 57, without actually experiencing much combat. He mainly commanded cannons and horses; not much ground fighting. It is unknown what happened to Demechiev's descendants after this. Some suggest that he moved to another country and started a family there. Others suggest that he died in one of his battles.

1750 CE: Benito Vennettilli

-In Italy, Benito was the mayor of his _commune_. He was one of the few examples of a Vennettilli that has been in a political position. Unfortunately, Benito was not well liked by his people. Sources state that he had a tendency to place property taxes very high and rigged the elections to keep him in office longer. After five consecutive terms as mayor, he was found to have been embezzling money for his own personal gain and was sentenced to life in prison.

1840 CE: Bella Vennettilli

-The first Vennettilli to immigrate to the United States. Bella was lured to the country by the prospect of starting a new life. She lived on Staten Island like many immigrants and became a store manager over the years. She married a man named Derrick Johnson, but Bella insisted that she keep her last name. After much debate, Derrick agreed, and one son named Todd carried the name Vennettilli.

1900 CE: Riccardo Vennettilli

-At the turn of the century, Riccardo left for the United States following hearing whispers of conflict in Europe. He gathered his five sons, one daughter, and his wife to live in California where he thought that they would be safe. However, when World War I erupted nearly fifteen years later, Riccardo and his family were under scrutiny. When the United States entered the war in 1918, they were denied service because of their Italian heritage. Outraged, the eldest son, Paul, wrote to the Supreme Court to allow him to fight for his country. His letter was returned post haste without even being opened. Riccardo and his family were later accepted back into society when the war ended.

1922 CE: Donato "The Gravedigger" Vennettilli

-In the roaring twenties, Donato Vennettilli was a mafia hitman in New York working for Giuseppe Morello, the head of the Genovese Crime Family at the time. He specialized in moving illegal alcohol during the Prohibition period and collecting protection fees as well as 'encouraging' those who didn't pay up in time. Morello's death in 1930 may have been caused when an opposite faction bought out Donato. In 1934, he turned state's evidence and testified against the surviving crime lords. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, but some speculate that those he turned his back on killed him. There is little evidence to go on. His alias was most likely the result of his dirty work where he put people in the ground, regardless of whether they were breathing or not.

1943 CE: Alonzo Vennettilli

-One of the Vennettillis that operated in the one of the most famous wars in Human history, World War II. He was born in Italy and unfortunately was under the influence from Benito Mussolini's Fascist government. He was well known in his hometown to be opposed to this rule, but kept any qualms hidden knowing full well that he could be shot for even uttering these things. He was drafted in 1943 to fight on the side of the Axis and participated in Operation Husky. He is most famous for escaping from an Allied POW camp with two other men. He was listed as Missing In Action until early 1944 where he showed up at his old camp requesting duties. Alonzo was informed that Italy had surrendered to the Allies and that he was now fighting against the Germans. Alonzo then fought alongside American troops that were moving through France. Before the war's end, he had achieved a rank of _sottotenete_, or Second Lieutenant. Unfortunately, sixteen days before the war ended, Alonzo was killed by 10.5cm Howitzers. He was posthumously awarded the Allied Campaign Medal.

Federico Vennettilli

-Federico Vennettilli, another man who served in World War II (but had never even heard of Alonzo), Federico (or 'Rico') was working in the Merchant Navy at the time, moving supplies for the government between Axis military bases. When Italy surrendered in 1943, he simply rolled with the punches and joined the other side. He survived the war and went on to be a teacher in Tuscany.

1950 CE: Cole Vennettilli

-The man who started up 'Cole's Fine Eats', a restaurant in Chicago on Michigan Avenue. He was a master cook who always made it a point to add a 'little bit of oomph' into his dishes. His specialty was - of course – Italian Food, but was not afraid to delve into Mexican and All-American varieties. His most famous dish was the 'Sizzler Burger', a combination of traditional hamburger and Cajun spiciness that earned renown on 'This side of the Ohio'. Cole's Good Eats would stay in the family for many generations, mostly staying within the family's hands. Cole also made it a point that all Vennettillis anywhere should get together at least once a year. Family members from both the US and Canada met in Michigan for a day of fun and excitement. He was especially fond of this because his brother Sam lived in Sudbury, Ontario.

1972 CE: Alberta Vennettilli

-Alberta (who was born in Saskatchewan actually) was a third generation Canadian-Italian. She is famous in the Vennettilli lineage because she was the first member to graduate Magna Cum Laude from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, become an honorary member of the Saskatchewan chapter of Mensa, and work for NASA. She claimed that the secret of her success was private tutoring, but growing up, she was shown to have a mental disorder due to the lack of contact with other children. She won many awards for her academic prowess and even helped in some Shuttle missions before retiring at 62 and dying in 1994.

1980: Chester Vennet

-The second Vennet to have a mysterious history. All that is known is that in 1978, He was convicted of the murder of a man who was later revealed to be a terrorist planning to attack a London shopping center. While Chester was in jail, an unknown source bailed him out and convinced all charges to be dropped immediately. The following day, Chester was a free man with no charges even associated with him. It is unknown who this source was or for what purpose they were interested in Chester. It is possible that there is some connection to Augusto Vennettilli-LaPont, who likewise was associated with an unknown benefactor.

1991 CE: Leo Vennettilli

-Born in 1973, Leonardo "Leo" Vennettilli was a rambunctious young man who wasn't very fond of his heritage. He was raised in the age or rock music and tough cars. He served in Operation Desert Storm in 1991, joining when he was 18 with his family's full backing. He served three tours of duty before being discharged from the military as a Sergeant Major. He was very quiet after his tours and went back to school to become an auto mechanic. He had two children after he came back named Clarissa and Massimo, whom he also called Max.

2010 CE: Colin Vennettilli

-Famous in his hometown in PEI where he became a judge, harkening back to the family's ancient days when they were judicially based. Not much of his life is known because he casually kept to himself on a homestead far away from cities in his later life. It is possible he was a fisherman as the homestead was located next to the water.

2050 CE: Nathan Vennettilli

-The only known case of a Vennettilli moving BACK to Italy following a boom in the economy at this time. He worked a contractor in a massive urbanization of some areas of Italy where buildings stood for decades unfinished because permits were needed to complete construction. His hand completed houses, churches, and even skyscrapers. Nathan settled along the Adriatic coast with his wife Morgana where he lived out his life making blueprints for the government.

2100 CE: Rebecca Vennettilli

-For the first time, a female Vennettilli heads Cole's Good Eats. On the 150th anniversary of Cole opening the restaurant, Rebecca took control of the restaurant after her father Frank's death. She operated the restaurant along side her husband Chad. Rebecca contributed a new signature recipe to the family's menu she titled, 'the Sicilian Tango', a mixture of Italian and Spanish pasta, sauce and meat. It put Cole's back on the map in Chicago, becoming the 10th best restaurant in the main city. It was also around this time that Cole's became a part time soup kitchen when times got tough in 2120 when a recession hit the city. The needy lined up all the way down Michigan Avenue to sample some of the fine eats free of charge. Cole's set an example and soon, many restaurants were following suit.

2127 CE: Brick Venn (Justin Vennettilli)

-A professional cage fighter. Justin Vennettilli grew up fueled on wrestling and cage matches, not at all interested in what lay beyond his planet. He was into fighting and had been to many local wrestling matches in his hometown of Denver. When he was 20, he went to a special camp to learn how to fight. His punches were powerful, and he chose a stage name: 'Brick'. Justin went on to fight in many tournaments and even won a lightweight division title. He decided to take a break for a few years when his Achilles tendon snapped. When he was 42, Brick re-entered the ring as a heavyweight, going on to hold a division title for three months before retiring.

2150 CE: Paolo Vennettilli

-The first Vennettilli to leave Earth's atmosphere. Paolo was a miner on a ship that made regular runs to the asteroid belt to get ore from the rocks. His career wasn't exciting (especially by today's standards), but he always looked forward to going back out there as soon as he could. He said that passing Mars and sometimes going as far as Jupiter made him proud to live in an era of advancement. Paolo retired to Sienna when he was 55 and died of thyroid cancer in 2168.

2160 CE: Albert Vennettilli

-Albert inherited Cole's Good Eats from his mother when she died. Albert was a master cook, and actually went to a French culinary school to make exquisite gourmet meals, however, gourmet was not the way to go with Cole's. People wanted spicy adventure, Italian savories, and classic American beef dishes. After a short decline of customers, Albert wizened up and reintroduced the original menus, much to his delight. In 2172, he had a son, Donny, and a daughter, Lauryl.

2170 CE: William Vennet

-A strange man who lived out in the Jovian colonies at the time. It was around this year that the Interplanetary War was brewing. With two sides, the Friedens and the Koslovics yelling on both sides, he was forced to choose a faction. He sided with the Fascist Friedens to square off against the neo-communists. When the UN arrived to break up the fight, William was half-insane, demanding extermination of all communists and the complete sterilization of all their families. After seventeen months of intense institutionalization, William was released back into society where he lived a normal life.

2190 CE: Donny Vennettilli

-The son of Albert, Donny was born during a time where technology was about to make a tremendous leap. In 2190, a genetic census disguised as a blood test was administered planet-wide, and Donny's genes matched what the testers were looking for. He was brought aboard a secret test flight of a colony vessel that ended in disaster where the crew disappeared. It was assumed that Donny was killed in the transition through the experimental FTL ring.

-ADDITION c.3235-

Details arose around this time that the crews of the colony ships DID in fact survive their transition where they were deposited in an alternate universe. Donny joined the colonist's military force, the Terra Nova Security Forces as a Marine at 19 years of age. He rose to the rank of Sergeant and fell in love with one of the colonists named Mindy. They had a relationship for years before an Overlander killed him by an energy blast to the chest. He died in the hospital and was succeeded by no children.

-ADDITION c.3235-

2207 CE: Elisa Williams

-Although not related by blood to the Vennettilli line, she was genetically similar to other members, as future studies would have shown. Elisa was an anthropomorphic animal created during the colonization disaster of 2190 when the crews were stuck on Terra Nova (renamed 'Mobius' at this time). Elisa was assumed to be a second-generation red fox whose mother inherited Donny's genetic material in a freak transfusion process. She lived a peaceful life on Mobius and had many children who still carry Donny's base genetic material. Current generation Vennettillis are not aware of Elisa's descendants and their relationship to them.

2250 CE: Miko Vennettilli

-Born in Italy to a farming family, Miko had it good with technology that assisted his family in producing a bountiful crop every year. His family owned a farm that used Vertical Crop Harvest technology. This process involved a vertical greenhouse with multiple floors for producing food and raising livestock, particularly chicken. Miko's father Nunzio also owned a winery called _Bella Donna Vino_, a traditional-style vineyard. Nunzio believed that if one took all the labor out of such an ancient art with modern technology, the charm of wine would be forever lost. Miko worked on these farms and inherited it from his father when Nunzio passed away at 91. Miko went on to operate the farm and winery with his wife Carlota, and passed it to their sons Amerigo and Andrea. _La Bella Donna Vino _is still in operation after almost ten generations, and produces the number seven wines in the region.

2310 CE: Carl Vennettilli

-Carlo "Carl" Vennettilli was a New York City cop who knew the growing metropolis like the back of his hand. Carl walked many beats on the way to Bureau Sergeant, but not without tripping along the way. Carl had a criminal record prior to joining the NYPD, racking up three counts of vandalism, one count of excessive speeding, and one count of unarmed robbery. With counseling and community service, his record would be served clean, and he decided to repay his debt by siding with law enforcement. He enjoyed his job so much that he decided to stay with the department and would eventually become Bureau Sergeant in 2322.

2367 CE: Gustav Frasier

-The child of Morella Vennettilli and Peter Frasier, Gustav really serves little purpose in this genealogy. He lied, he cheated, he gambled, and he ran into trouble with authorities in his home city of Cologne. His main purpose is to show a blood relative alive at the time of the First Exodus, the time when the first colony ship, the _Odyssey_ left Earth with terraforming equipment to colonize a new star system. Very little of Gustav's life is available as most of it is confined to secure police records.

2401 CE: Sylvia Vivaldi

-Sylvia was a master dress designer who resided in Turino at the time. She worked for many fashion designers who produced pieces for fashion shows and collections. One of Sylvia's dresses which she entitles '_La Buona Notte_' (The Good Night) hung in the Turino Gallery of Independent Art. The dress has since been taken down after nearly a hundred years of hanging in favor of newer works.

2472 CE: Logan Vennettilli

-The first Vennettilli to help colonize a new world under UNSC jurisdiction. Logan was selected by lottery to participate in the third wave of colonization efforts to leave Earth. Logan joyously packed his bags and left Winnipeg to leave on the _Apollo_, a colony ship bound for Algol, which would found the colony of Algolis on a terraformed planet. Logan worked as a mechanic for vehicles that were used for exploration and mass transit. Sadly, Logan died in an explosion where he and three other techs were killed and fourteen other mechanics were injured. It was believed that the explosion was a result of a fuel leak. Logan had only been on the planet for three years.

-ADDITION c.2500-

In light of new evidence, it is clear that the explosion was _not_ caused by a fuel leak as previously believed, but was an act of murder by Engineer Second Class Phillip Rickles, who had a feud with Logan seven days prior over a business proposition and who would get a share of the profit. Rickles was tried guilty and sent back to Earth for imprisonment for forty years, which did not include the charge of destroying government equipment, netting him an extra twenty years.

2510 CE: Adam Vennettilli

-Adam was a farmer on Lunette, a world orbiting Beta Eridani. Here with his mother Maria and his father Colm, they worked to keep their family traditions alive even if the sky had three moons in it. The farm was successful for the village of Notterdam as Adam and his family worked side by side with three other farms to provide food for the area. Adam's family farm is still on Beta Eridani, but the descendants are removed from current events, blissfully working in beautiful weather conditions year round.

2531 CE: Gregorio Vennettilli

-Known as Greg to his friends, this young man had the misfortune of living in a time of hopeless war that seemed to be the fast track to disaster for the Human race. The Covenant, a xenophobic ultra-religious alien collective was working towards total extermination of Humankind through the use of ancient alien artifacts called Halos. Greg was an Earth native who signed up early in the war to slow the Covenant down and give his life if need be. He was in the defense of Arcadia in February 2531 when the _Spirit of Fire_ commanded by Captain James Cutter came to assist in the evacuation of the capital city. Gregorio held off the aliens while most of the citizens evacuated on shuttles out of the system. Gregorio escaped to the _Spirit of Fire_, where he returned to another ship in orbit, the _Nottingham_ where he served three tours of duty before he saw the end of the war in 2553 at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and at an age of 55.

-EXPERT OPINION/CONJECTURE-

In retrospect, what happened to Gregorio was fortunate as when he left for the UNSC _Nottingham_, he escaped the disappearance of _Spirit of Fire_. Contact with Cutter was lost on February 29th, 2531 when his ship was cut off from Humanity after sacrificing their Shaw Fujikawa drives. Data was sent for two years before all signs of the ship vanished. It is unknown as to what happened to Cutter and his crew of 11,000 Marines and Navy personnel. Gregorio's fortunate departure allowed him to go back home and finish the war.

_-Professor D.W. Dallheimer, Ph. D, History at Univerity of Ottawa, 2610_

2800 CE: Lucas Vennettilli

-Born "Luca Antonio", but later Anglicized his name when he moved to Windsor Ontario, Lucas was a Baby Boomer; he was born in a massive repopulation effort to restore the numbers of Earth and her colonies to pre-war numbers. Lucas knew he was part of something big, and did what he could to help improve the lives of people who were rebuilding Earth's empire. Lucas actually became a priest when he was 28 and became something of a 'Travelling Chaplin'. He went from world to world wherever he felt that he needed to preach and was very satisfied with his life. He believed that it was his calling from God to spread faith and hope among the stars, especially to those resettling old worlds reterraformed with Forerunner technology.

2840 CE: Anna Vennettilli

-Anna led an interesting life after leaving Italy. She was a professor who preferred to study atmospheric conditions on Human colonies. What better way to do this than to experience it first hand? She requested a chance to go to an Aerostat colony on Venus to study acid effects on starship hulls. Anna was quite fascinated with Venus, and even spent quite some time pondering on what the planet might have been like prior to what she referred to its '_Hellification_'; it's transformation from a potentially Earth-like world to a demon ball of death. Anna would go back home after seven years on the colonies, but others would be interested in what she found out.

2900 CE: Mika Williams

-Born on Doppelganger, a twin planet system orbiting Alcyone, Mika had an urge within her to fly wherever she was able to. She spent her summer days watching military jets taking off from the local airbase fascinated from the moment that they lifted off the runway to the moment that they cut circles and banks in the air to the last moment where their tires touched the tarmac. Mika applied for flight school as soon as she was able to. Unfortunately, her scores were not enough to get her into any military programs, but she did become a sport pilot, which was a wonderful compromise. She participated in competitions on most of the worlds in her system and brought home awards. She became a sector champ in 2913 after winning the Aluminadus Invitational AirSport Championship. It became her proudest moment in life. Mika started the _Starblazer School for Young Pilots_, an academy on Doppelganger that focused on children who wanted to learn to fly planes and eventually move on to exo-atmospheric jets.

2950 CE: Henri Vennettilli

-Another instance of a mysterious life, Henri gives more info as to his activities as they are more recent than any of his ancestors. According to what little exists, Henri worked for an organization, but they were extremely well protected throughout history. There is nothing to suggest that the organization Henri worked for is different that the one that Augusto Vennettilli-LaPont may have been a part of. If this is true, this might be something of a hidden society or cult that has existed for thousands of years. Henri lived only 37 years, after being found dead, buried on a nameless asteroid. The surprised miners found Henri's perfectly preserved body within a small packing crate 200 years after his apparent murder. Henri may have been behind the scenes, and his work may have been mysterious, but it appears that he was not good enough to escape the grasp of his enemies.

3000 CE: Joshua "Milly" Vennettilli

-He was nicknamed "Milly" because he was born on January 1st of the year 3000, which made him a Millennium Child. Joshua wanted nothing more than to be one of the members of the United Nations, making sure Humanity ran like clockwork and making sure he saw dozens of alien races. From six years of age, it was politics, politics, and politics. When he was 15, he was nicknamed "Iron Ass Josh" on account of all the reading he did in high school. True to his word, Joshua eventually became a politician with the distinct possibility of getting the Senior Secretary for Internal Affairs position on the United Nations panel. He made several excited entries in his journal about this possibility, but on his 48th birthday, Joshua had a panic attack as he was supposed to meet a Sangheili delegate who would evaluate him. Joshua realized he was afraid of aliens. The night before the evaluation, he took sleeping pills to calm his nerves in the morning, but in his nervous state, he accidently overdosed and was found dead the next day when he was late for the interview. Joshua was the closest any Vennettilli has had to having an influence on galactic politics.

3140 CE: Peter "Uncle Pete" Vennettilli

-An extremely talented cook living in Chicago. Peter discovered documents that were made many generations ago by none other than Cole Vennettilli. Cole was something of a cooking legend to Peter's family, including his grandmother who taught him to cook. Peter made a few of Cole's dishes to be amazed that they were still on top of their game. Peter purchased a building on LaSalle Street that he titled '_Peter's Authentic Italian Restaurant_' , where he drew in a crowd and eventually met his wife Rosanne, who was a fellow food enthusiast who was also a journalist. They had three children, Robert, Arthur, and Julianne. Peter became known as "Uncle Pete" to some of the local children as they sometimes came to him for advice. Peter always made himself open to give people advice, which he said was 'always on the house'.

3163 CE: Julianne Vennettilli

-As much as she loved her father, Julianne knew that she didn't belong on Earth. She needed to get out there and explore. She was enthralled by the journals of her ancestor Anna who worked on Venus. Julianne was something of a risk-taker growing up and always went where her gut told her. She arrived on the Venus Aerostat colonies looking for research and lots of it. She still lives there now, and is nearly ready to publish some of her findings to the University of Chicago and the University of Farstreem on Reach.

3170 CE: Robert Vennettilli

-Returning to his family's roots as a lawyer, Robert had plans for his life and everything was school to him. He wanted his degree so that he could open up his own law firm in New York City. While in New York, he met his wife Rose O'Conner in law school. They had one son, Christopher in 3214. Robert had a long line of successful cases including several criminal defense trials where three out of five clients were found innocent. In 3230, Robert and Rose died in a plane crash along with 2000 passengers while returning from a vacation on Mars, leaving Christopher without parents at 16 years old.

3214 CE: Christopher Vennettili

-The only child of Robert Vennettilli and Rose O'Conner, Chris' parents were killed in a plane crash that was organized by terrorists as an example against Earth. Two years later, Chris was drafted into the military where he served a single tour on Talahan V fighting rebels. He had an accelerated military career on account of lack of officers. He was an officer by the war's end in 3234. After the war, he was stationed aboard the _Indomitable_, a supercarrier where he currently serves.

-ADDITION c.3238-

Christopher and the crew of the _Indomitable_ were transported to the alternate universe Matthew Mobius discovered over a thousand years ago and met the descendants of the colonists and the mutated animals that used to inhabit the world. They subsequently found a way back to their own universe and established transit methods. He fought again in 3235 against Doctor Julian Kintobor along with other forces of the UNSC and was field promoted to Captain in that year which later became his commission. In late 3235, he was reported missing in action until he reappeared in 3238 aboard a hybrid UNSC/Mobian vessel.

This Vennettilli is currently alive and his record is ongoing.

Please State Your Next Command, Sally…


End file.
